kikoshojowakizutsukanaifandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 18
A Part of the Secret is the 18th chapter of Reiji Kaitō's Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai. With Frey's persistent assassination attempts on Raishin Akabane, he requests for more help into checking her background and possible motivations for the Walpurgis Night. Ordered by the Japanese army, he goes on an investigation with Komurasaki to Frey's house, "the Orphanage". Summary Raishin Akabane is woken up from his sleep by Frey, who attempts to kill him again. Again, Yaya becomes crazed that Frey and Raishin must be romantically involved. The next morning, Raishin calls Irori, requesting she asks Shoko Karyusai to do a background check on Frey, since he has to constantly evade her assassination attempts. More importantly, he suspects she may have some form of magic that allows her to move stealthily. Charlotte Belew interrupts his thoughts, and informs him of what she has managed to find out regarding Frey. Charlotte explains about D-Works, a successful workshop who developed the "Sonic" magic circuit board. Moreover, it is the benefactor of both Frey and Loki. Both siblings have the latest Automatons made by D-Works to take part in the Walpurgis Night, especially since the party is an excellent place for both old and new machine arts to gather and interact. Thus it is the ideal testing area for D-Works' prototypes. However, Charlotte notes there have not been many good rumors regarding the workshop. Then, she urges Raishin to do his best in defeating Frey, since the party is starting at night. As she leaves, she also reminds Raishin about the defensive charm and handkerchief she gave him. Suddenly, Raishin is attacked by what he senses to be Frey's Mana, but he is not with Yaya. He looks up to see Frey physically trying to restrain Rabbi from attacking, but fails to, as the dog attacks again. Suspecting an overflow of Mana due to a malfunction in the Automaton, Raishin throws a stun grenade to calm it down. After apologizing and thanking him, Frey helps to bandage the wound he suffered, while he asks her about the earlier malfunction. However, before he can get more information from her, Yaya is crazed and intends to kill her. Soon, Frey and Rabbi run away. As Yaya and Raishin bicker about their priorities, Komurasaki appears, and eagerly hugs Raishin. Back in his room, Raishin realizes Komurasaki has visited them not because of his earlier request, but that the Japanese army has already been investigating Frey. Noting Komurasaki's abilities, he deduces that specifically because she is here, he has to go on an investigation, as ordered by the army. Yaya protests that he does not have much time before the party starts, but Raishin reminds her he is firstly an agent for the army. Additionally, Yaya is not allowed to follow them, prompting her to become unsettled and troubled. Patting her on the head as a sign of assurance, Raishin then asks Komurasaki where they are headed, to which she replies the Orphanage, also known as Frey's "house". Characters in Order of Appearance #Raishin Akabane #Frey #Yaya #Irori #Charlotte Belew #Sigmund #Rabbi #Komurasaki Navigation Category:Chapters